the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Blister
Blister is a commando personally eduprogred by Elya Ann Smith, a pterosaur jockey who fell in love with Jack Boniface, the dark-vested hero known as Shadowman, during the Unity conflict. =Time Slidin’= Time Slidin’ Following the Unity conflict, Elya Ann Smith found herself transported to Old New Orleans in the 30th Century instead of her home time in the 41st Century. Lost in a city isolated from the rest of the country by a war that threw everything in disarray, Elya met Anthor, a career computo-investigator whom she fell in love with and eventually married. Using Jack as a symbol to inspire them, Elya and Anthor eduprogred a gang of commandos to help protect the city, but, in time, the commandos went bad and became the Cult of Shadowman, an organization built around the belief that Jack Boniface would return from the death. In 2937, Blister, a commando who Elya herself had eduprogred before he turned sinister and joined a gang of badsides, was sentenced to be brain-wacked, but his gang stormed the complex, killing the judge and jury to rescue him, and he was now after Elya and Anthor. During an attack on Anthor’s complex, Blister witnessed from atop a ptero as Jack Boniface, who arrived in the 30th Century while on an errand through time on behalf of Master Darque, a 19th Century necromancer, engaged the members of the Cult of Shadowman that assaulted the complex and accused Jack of being a fake. To show to the others that Jack was a fake, Blister shot him with a blaster and seemingly killed him, then, as the cultists took Elya and Anthor hostage, he threatened to finish him off. Suddenly, Jack punched Blister on the chin and sent him reeling backwards in a show of force that convinced the cultists that he was who he claimed to be. As Blister picked up a boulder to kill Jack, a time arc sucked Jack inside and he vanished. In a rage, Blister ordered the cultists to kill Elya and Anthor. Again and Again and Again As Jack Boniface reappeared in the sky almost immediately after he vanished, members of the Cult of Shadowman urged Blister to wait until they have determined whether he was the real Shadowman or not before he killed Elya and Anthor, but Blister refused and attacked Jack intent on killing him. After a brief tussle, Blister crushed Jack under a boulder much to the cultists’ surprise and Elya’s dismay, but his victory was short lived, however, as Jack freed himself and attacked him with previously unknown savagery. With Blister defeated, the remaining members of the Cult swore allegiance to Jack, the one true Shadowman. Two and a half days later in Anthor’s complex, Blister, who Anthor had reprogrammed, told Jack that he was still his idol and asked him to let him go with him into the time arc, but Jack refused. Moments later, Elya took Jack to the time arc onboard her ptero across a parade escort formed by Blister and the rest of the Cult of Shadowman. As Jack leapt into the time arc, Elya witnessed as Blister jumped after him and voiced an apology to Jack. Blister emerged from the time arc in Oakland, California in 1993 and, much to his delight, immediately came into conflict with a couple of bikers outside Ted’s Drive Thru. =X-O Manowar/Shadowman= First Impressions Eventually, he found his way to Utah, where he found employ as a professional wrestler, becoming the "World Champion of Utah." He became a better hand-to-hand fighter as a result of his training in this sport. Blister then fell in with Ishmael, a foe of Boniface’s. Ishmael outfitted Blister with a shock collar that could help to control the berserker. Aric Blister eventually crossed paths with both Boniface and Aric Dacia in New Orleans. He sought to destroy Boniface, hoping to absorb his "Shadow Spirit" in the process. Boniface and Blister battled until Ishmael sent a shock through the wrestler’s collar. At that signal, Blister returned to Ishmael, with Boniface giving chase. He arrived just as dawn broke and the shadow powers faded. Blister was able to easily render Boniface unconscious. Ishmael was about to kill the Shadowman when Dacia, wearing the Manowar Class Armor, came to Boniface’s rescue, punching Blister through a wall before turning his attentions to Ishmael. Blister’s whereabouts after that remain unknown. Category: Shadowman Category: Characters